Dynamic control systems for automotive vehicles have recently begun to be offered on various products. Dynamic control systems typically control the yaw of the vehicle by controlling the braking effort at various wheels of the vehicle. By regulating the amount of braking at each corner of the vehicle, the desired direction of the vehicle may be maintained.
Typically, the dynamic control systems do not address roll of the vehicle. For high profile vehicles in particular, it would be desirable to control the rollover characteristics of the vehicle to maintain the vehicle position with respect to the road. That is, it is desirable to maintain contact of each of the four tires of the vehicle on the road.
Vehicle rollover and tilt control (or body roll) are distinguishable dynamic characteristics. Tilt control maintains the body on a plane or nearly on a plane parallel to the road surface. Rollover control is used to maintain the vehicle wheels on the road surface.
Such systems typically use position sensors to measure the relative distance between the vehicle body and the vehicle suspension. One drawback to such systems is that the distance from the body to the road must be inferred.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a rollover detection system having reduced costs and increased reliability in predicting the occurrence of a rollover.